1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance apparatus gantry which accommodates static field magnets in a static magnet housing in which, for example, a cylindrical space (opening portion) is formed, and in which a gradient magnet housing accommodating gradient coils is placed in the space formed by the static magnet housing, and a magnetic resonance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance apparatus typified by a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus is required to generate a very strong static magnetic field. A static magnetic field needs to allow a gradient magnetic field to be superimposed thereon. In general, therefore, a magnetic resonance apparatus accommodates static field magnets in a static magnet housing in which, for example, a cylindrical space is formed, and has a gradient magnet housing accommodating gradient coils which are housed in the space formed by the static magnet housing. The gradient magnet housing is cylindrical, and a static magnetic field and a gradient magnetic field are formed in the space formed inside the gradient magnet housing.
As a method of supporting the gradient magnet housing, there is available a method of supporting the gradient magnet housing by using the static magnet housing. This method is implemented by using a support unit comprising a support member mounted on a side end of the gradient magnet housing and a support member mounted on a side end of the static field magnet. The relative positional relationship between the static magnet housing and the gradient magnet housing is adjusted by pushing a support block mounted outside the end face of the static magnet housing with a positioning bolt.
Such techniques are known from, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2007-190200 and 2004-237725.
A magnetic resonance apparatus gantry is formed by covering a static magnet housing and a gradient magnet housing or all support units with a gantry housing. A space provided in the gantry housing is used as a diagnosis space, in which a subject is placed.
Recently, in order to improve the comfortableness of a diagnosis space for subjects, there have been increasing demands for a reduction in the axial dimension of the gantry. According to the prior art, however, the support unit protrudes to a side of the static magnet housing and gradient magnet housing. This is a hindrance to a reduction in the axial dimension of the gantry.